When I Get You Alone
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Blaine and his pips have a surprise for Kurt at the local Gap store.


It was an average day at the Township Mall in Lima, Ohio. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had needed to go dress shopping for the trip to New York, and with the insistence from Mercedes, had brought Kurt along, for his keen fashion sense. Kurt, of course, insisted that Blaine accompany them to the mall, to both spend time with him and drop him subtle hints to help with his rather obscene sense of fashion.

Well, that's what Kurt had thought. And, it was what Kurt had assumed until he found himself walking around the Gap store that Rachel had dragged the group into, with the promise of quickly looking at a pair of argyle socks that would go perfectly with her new horse sweater.

Kurt bustled around the busy store, making sure to keep Rachel away from the hideous socks and simultaneously keep Blaine away from the striped orange cardigan that he insisted had called his name, even from outside the store.

And then the music had started.

Kurt swiftly hid a pair of silver and green women's socks in the men's section when he turned around, and found himself face to face with Blaine. Blaine had the happy, blazed out look that Kurt only knows happens before a show or post one of their intense make out sessions that resulted in sticky hands and pants. Blaine's eyes lit up, and it was then that Kurt noticed the subtle music in the background.

_Dum dum dum duuuum, dum dum dum duuuuum_

Now, Kurt didn't particularly hold any bad feelings against this song, or against the Gap in general since the whole Jeremiah incident. But it's not like he was anxiously waiting in a tent overnight for tickets to a Robin Thicke concert, or utilizing all of the sales that he could at the Gap. He could happily live without both of them in his life, but he wouldn't mention that to Blaine.

_Ohhhhhhhh_

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine side stepped around him and then spun on his toes.

_Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached_

Kurt was frozen still. His boyfriend was serenading him in a Gap store. And people were watching. Blaine was in his own little world, dancing and rocking out and singing to Kurt. Kurt didn't even have to try to whisper to Blaine, his voice was already hoarse from embarrassment.

"Blaine, Blaine, what are you-"

_See all these illusions just take us too long, and I want it bad_

Kurt anxiously turned around to look for Rachel, Tina and Mercedes, before he realized that they were the ones actually singing back up to Blaine. The harmonies sounded a bit off with their feminine voices, but they were on point.

Kurt's face froze. They had planned this whole thing out. Kurt stood still as Blaine began dancing around him, moving in ways that were not appropriate for public and for the small children that had begun watching him in wonder.

Kurt knew he would have to wait this out. So, he stayed still and watched his boyfriend and friends do their dance around the Gap store. Thankfully, they didn't attempted the back flip that David had done in the Warbler's routine, but they did include some on the more easier moves, notably the standing on the tables and clothes racks in the store.

_When I got you alooooooooone_

_Bada-da-da_

The song ended and the crowd around them erupted into applause. Blaine and his pips were all smiles and giggles as they bowed to them. Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt's throughout the whole song and bowing, as if he expected Kurt to come running and jump into his arms after the last note.

Kurt calmly walked over to Blaine and hugged him. Of course, he appreciated the effort this took, and he was sure that there were strong and loving sentiments behind it, but there was just something wrong about singing to your boyfriend the same song that you sang to your previous love interest, in the same setting with the same moves. And not to mention the fact that your current boyfriend was also part of the group who sang to your previous love interest.

So Kurt held Blaine's hand and led both of them out of the Gap store, to the nearby bench. Rachel and the rest of them were still behind, as she was talking to the store goers about someday being a broadway star and giving out autographs for free, since they were going to mean something one day.

"So... did you like it?" Blaine's voice was quiet and needy.

"Blaine... Blaine, I love it when you sing. And I love it when you sing to me." Kurt replied, scurrying around the question.

Blaine didn't fall for his evasion, though.

"What was wrong with it? Was I flat? Did I get that falsetto face again?"

"No, honey... It was just that..." Kurt tried to think of a proper way to explain this, "You sang _When I Get You Alone_ to me. And you also sang it Jeremiah three months ago. At the same store." Kurt was trying to be as gentle as possible. By the time Kurt mentioned Jeremiah's name, he could see it in Blaine's eyes that he realized his fault.

"Oh my God, Kurt, I am so sorry."

"No, it's alright. It really is."

"No, it's not. Okay, let me make it up to you. Next week, we'll go to another store and I'll sing you a different song."

"Blaine, it's alright."

"No, no, it'll be better. It'll be about more than just sex. It'll be about love and junk. I've already got the melodies in my head. I know what we're doing. Okay, I'm gonna go get Rachel and Tina and Mercedes from the store and we are gonna work on this song for next week. I've already got the harmonies in my head. You're gonna have to plug your ears for the rest of the trip, but it's gonna be _so _worth it." And Blaine kissed Kurt, quickly and chastely in front of the whole east side of the mall, and went back into the Gap, humming something about being _not alone_.

It would've been easy for Kurt to be angered at Blaine because of this, but something Blaine said struck a chord in him. _It'll be about love and junk_. Kurt smiled to himself, and tried concentrating on making the blush on his ears and neck go away.

Kurt sighed and got up from the bench to enter the Gap again. He guesses that he can let Blaine continue with his oblivious flash mobs, as long as they are about love and junk.


End file.
